For Everything You Give Me
by Yee Mun
Summary: Oneshot When a already heart broken Hermione finds out that her exboyfriend, Ron, had cheated on her, she falls, after trying so hard to stand back up. Draco stands by her always, though. A part of her life Hermione would have no different.


Disclaimer: I own the plot. JKR owns everything else.

Summary: When a already heart broken Hermione finds out that her ex-boyfriend Ron had cheated on her, she falls, after trying so hard to stand back up. Draco stands by her always, though. A part of her life Hermione would have no different.

A/N: This is an edited re-post. Enjoy:

* * *

**For Everything You Give Me**

The Head boy sat, reading a book, in front of the fire. It was a quiet winter night. There was a nice, new blanket of snow outside on the grounds of Hogwarts due to the light snow falling. He was bored, honestly, since the Head girl was out with her friends. He sighed, and put the book down, closing his eyes, and started to drift into a peaceful, but light, slumber. He was jolted awake when he heard the portrait door open, and soft crying coming from the person who just entered.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked the Head Girl, who had just walked into the common room. She just shook her head, running into his open arms, and started to cry harder. "It's okay, Hermione, tell me what's wrong."

"It's Ron." Hermione said through her tears. She and Ron had had a shaky relationship, and when they broke up two weeks ago, Hermione was a wreck. With the help of the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, she had gotten back on track and started to slowly let go. He wondered why Ron would bother her now, she had just moved on.

"What did he do now?" Draco asked, he really wanted to punch this kid, but Harry and Hermione had stopped him, that and Ginny had beat him to it. Hermione didn't answer though. A sobbing Ginny interrupted them when she burst into the common room, with Harry right behind her.

"I can't believe that BASTARD!" Ginny cried, hugging Hermione.

"What did he do?" Draco asked, again.

"He had cheated on Hermione." Harry said. Pulling Ginny into his arms.

"I'm going to kill that-" Draco started. He was really going to hex that kid this time. Hermione meant so much to him. Everyone knew that he loved her; it was pretty hard to miss. Some even said that that's why Hermione ended it with Ron.

"Mums got that covered." Ginny said, still crying.

"He got Lavender Brown pregnant." Harry filled in. Draco just stared dumbly at Harry; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The same night that-"

"We had our first." Hermione supplied, still crying in Draco's arms. That's it; Draco didn't care if Mrs. Weasley was going to murder her son. He would just have to resurrect him and kill him again.

When Hermione had heard the news, she had felt the floor beneath her drop. True, she had gotten over him. True she didn't like him anymore, but still to find out that he had cheated. She had never stopped seeing Ron as a friend, but this was something else. When she fought her tears down, she had asked how far along Lavender was, she was even more hurt to find out that she was two months along, two months ago was the first time she and Ron had slept together.

When Ginny had found out, she and Harry were the last few to know. When she was told, her first thought was Hermione, but soon turned into "I'm going to kill Ron." After her family found out, she got Hermione to talk to her and Harry, that was when she was supplied with the information that he had been with Lavender, just hours before sleeping with Hermione. When Hermione was done telling her side of the story, she excused herself, and said she would be in her common room. Ginny and Harry started after, but not before hearing Ron's pathetic excuse. It was so revolting; Ginny forced herself to forget his words, resolving to cry with Hermione.

Harry, being the last to know, was in shock. He first asked Ron if it was true. When his best mate only yelled at him to "Piss off" Harry became angry. When he and Ginny confronted Hermione, his anger only grew, but he chose to comfort the girls, and let Mrs. Weasley deal with Ron, he would kick the crap out of what ever was left of the kid after.

The common room grew silent; the girls had cried themselves to sleep. "You and Ginny should stay the night." Draco whispered, picking Hermione up, bridal style.

"Are you sure, where will we stay?" Harry asked, picking up Ginny, too.

"You can stay in Hermione's room, Hermione can sleep in mine, I'll conjure a cot in my room, or I'll sleep on the couch." Draco said, heading to his room.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, also heading to the bedroom doors.

"Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea to wake Ginny up. We've all had a rough night." Draco said, pointing Harry to Hermione's door.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Draco." Harry said, pushing the door open.

"No problem, 'Night." Draco said, also pushing open his door.

"'Night" Harry said, closing the door behind him.

Draco carefully set Hermione down, and started to pull away, but in the process, Hermione woke up. "Sorry 'Mione" Draco said.

"S'okay, but stay with me please?" Hermione asked. Draco smiled down at a drowsy Hermione and nodded.

"Sure, I have to change first." Draco said, grabbing green silk pajama pants and changing. He didn't need to leave the room to change because Hermione had fallen asleep already. When he was done, Draco blew out the candle, and crawled into his bed next to Hermione. Before he could move around too much, he felt two small hands on his bare skin. One brushed against his back, the other over his stomach. Long, thin arms encircled him, and a head of chestnut curls nuzzled his chest. Hermione sighed content, and Draco smiled. He liked the feel of Hermione's arms around his waist. Both, despite the newest findings of Ronald Weasley's love life, fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces.

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning, he was rather disappointed to find himself in his bed alone. For a moment he thought that he had just had a terrible dream, but after reading the two notes on the pillow next to him, he had found that the night before had been very much a reality. The first note had been from Harry and Ginny.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_Thank you so much for all that you have done for us, we'll make it up to you, we promise. As for Ron, Mum said that she wants to have a family meeting and you and Hermione NEED to be there. We'll see you at lunch to talk more. Harry and Ginny_

The second letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you so much for last night. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. When I woke up, I found the note from Ginny and Harry on my bed. I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to take a walk around the lake. I'm going to be out there to think until lunch, if you wake up and have time, I would hope that you join me. You don't have to if you don't wish too, though. At any rate, I'll see you at lunch. Hermione_

Draco quickly looked at the time, finding that it was only ten, and took a quick shower and dressed warmly for the winter weather. When he finally got outside, he found Hermione sitting under a cherry tree. He walked in the six inches of snow and sat besides her. They were quite for a while. Draco wasn't even sure if she knew that he was there, but she broke the silence.

"I don't know why I cried." Hermione said, almost flat with no emotion. "I did break up with him after all." Hermione turned to Draco and gave him a small smile. Draco looked into her eyes and nodded. He knew what she was getting at; she didn't need to say anymore. "I'm more hurt from the view of a friend, then a lover. I lost those feelings for him long ago. I was just scared of change."

Again, Draco nodded. He knew what she was saying. They had talked about her breaking up with him a lot since it actually happened. Draco fully understood.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. He nodded. He could tell she was upset; she always talked more when she was. "Where did it all go wrong?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Draco said. And that's all Hermione wanted to hear. She just wanted someone to feel like she did. Slowly the tears started once again. Draco wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms, protecting her from the cold, from the pain, from the world. "Hermione?" Draco asked, after sometime.

"Yeah." She whispered. She was out of tears. That would be the last time she cried over Ron. It was done, and over.

"I love you." Draco said. Looking down at the beautiful angel in his arms. Again, words were not needed. Hermione nodded, leaning up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I-" Hermione started, faltering. It had been quite a few minutes since someone had said something.

"Don't, I know you're not ready yet." Draco said, holding the fragile angel in his arms. He knew that she wasn't ready to commit herself to anyone yet. But she knew that he was here for her. That made Draco content. At least whenever she was ready, she knew that, if she wanted to, she could turn to him. He only wanted to see her smile.

"Thank you." Hermione said, he knew her even better then she knew herself. She was still down and hurt, no matter how much she didn't want to be. She knew that she wasn't ready for anyone new in her life, in that way, but when she was ready, she knew that she would commit her life to the man holding her now.

"For what." Draco asked. Hermione completed his life, heart, and soul. What could he possibly be thanked for? The goddess in his arms was all that he had to live for, surely he should be thanking her right now, but as he let her continue, his heart filled all the more, for the beautiful goddess in his arms.

"For everything you give me." She said. A connection was formed that day. Something much deeper then anything either had ever experienced. Together, they could overcome anything. They had each other and that was enough to make the world seem ten times brighter.

The End

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I made Ron an asshole. I only did it to fit with the story line. I hope you still liked it dispite the out of characterness. (Not that any of my other stories are anymore in character) Shaelyn 


End file.
